Battle Scars
Battle Scars is a song by Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco. Lyrics The wound heals but it never does That’s cause you’re at war with love You're at war with love, yeah These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle Never let a wound ruin me But I feel like ruin's wooing me Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me But when you're trying to beat the odds up Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know And let her go but the fear of the unknown Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone With no Tom Hanks to bring you home A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem Trying to write yourself a rifle Maybe sharpen up a song To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched I wish that I could stop loving you so much Cause I’m the only one that's trying to keep us together When all of the signs say that I should forget her I wish you weren’t the best, the best I ever had I wish that the good outweighed the bad Cause it’ll never be over, until you tell me it's over These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle You shouldn't have but you said it (And I hope you never come back) It shouldn't have happened but you let it Now you're down on the ground screaming medic The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses Shields, body armours and vests Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt The enemy within and all the fires from your friends The best medicine is to probably just let her win I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much And I’m the only one that's trying to keep us together When all of the signs say that I should forget her I wish you weren’t the best, the best I ever had I wish that the good outweighed the bad Cause it’ll never be over, until you tell me it's over These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle 'Cause you've set me on fire I’ve never felt so alive, yeah Hoping wounds heal, but it never does That's because you're at war with love And I’m at the point of breaking And it’s impossible to shake it See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does That's cause you're at war with love Hope it heals, but it never does That's cause you're at war with love! These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle scars, don’t look like they’re fading Don’t look like they’re ever going away They ain't never gonna change These battle Category:2012 Category:Song Category:Guy Sebastian Category:Lupe Fiasco